The Secret Garden: A Sequel
by TipTup
Summary: This is a sequel to
1. Chapter One: Lord Craven's News

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this novel. They belong to Frances Hodgson Burnett. Note: This book is based off of the MOVIE "The Secret Garden" (1993 Warner Bros. Version starring Kate Maberly, Heydon Prowse, Andrew Knott, Maggie Smith, and John Lynch) not the Book by Frances Hodgson Burnett.  
  
Chapter 1: Lord Craven's News  
  
Mary Lennox-Craven lazily brought a hand up to her face to shield the mid- morning sun from her eyes as she lay in her oversized bed that was fit for royalty. She rolled over on her mattress to face the window noticing that the weather was no longer cloudy and rainy, as it had been for the previous three days. She smiled to herself as she rose to walk towards the shower. She was a young woman of about sixteen now and her features were beginning to shape her natural beauty. Her hair was now long, strait, and significantly darker than when she had first come to Misselthwaite.  
  
As she began to dress herself in a lilac colored spring dress, she bumped her night table, causing her truck less ivory elephant to rock, which now sat openly on display. She gasped as she reached a hand out to steady the animal, and then let out a sigh of relief.  
  
In a wing on the other end of Misselthwaite manor was an identical ivory elephant which still maintained its trunk sitting on the night table of young Colin Craven's night table, as he too had been awoken by the morning sun and was now fully dressed. Colin picked up his elephant and raised it to eye level as he thought back to when his adopted sister Mary had handed it to him for the first time. Their father, Archibald Craven, had opened his widow's bedroom and allowed Colin to visit as well as her garden after his reunion with his son six years before. Both now stayed open and accessible to everyone.  
  
Colin shook himself as he heard his sister's voice calling from the corridor "Colin? Are you awake yet, Colin? The sun is shining." Colin smiled and hastily set down his elephant, pausing for a moment to steady it. With a sigh he ran to open his bedroom door to greet Mary.  
  
"Colin!" she said "Did you see? Did you look outside?"  
  
"Yes, hurry up lets go!"  
  
Colin and Mary ran down the levels of stairs until they were in the main foyer of Misselthwaite. "We'll be in the garden if you need us!" They yelled as they ran past the head housekeeper Martha on their way out of the giant doors.  
  
Waiting for them under a giant tree on his snowy white pony, was Dickon. As often happened with Dickon, there were many animals nearby. A family of sheep were huddled near the trunk of the giant tree, while a variety of birds sat pirched in the branches.  
  
"Colin! Mary! Isn't this weather wonderful? Hurry up. The garden's bound to be blossoming splendidly after a good rain!" He leapt off his horse and ran to join them in running around the bend to the entrance of the garden.  
  
The door now sat propped permanently open. Ben had seen to it that the door never be shut again by lodging a particularly large bolder in its path. As they jogged through the other gardens towards the door, birds scattered, startled by the sound of the three friends' running. As Mary entered the doorway behind Colin (since he was by far the fastest runner of the three) she slammed into the back of her brother only to be followed by the blow of Dickon crashing into her back. "Colin! What's the matter? Why did you stop so quickly?"  
  
"Look!" He had said while pointing in front of him.  
  
Mary and Dickon collectively gasped as their jaws nearly hit the garden floor. The garden was bursting with life and color. Flowers; that was all that they could see for as far as their eyes could see. Tulips, Daisies, and Lilacs. More roses than the three of them knew what to do with. The friends stood and stared in awe for what must have been minutes. As they smiled and turned to look knowingly at each other, they knew their hard work before the storms had paid off.  
  
**  
  
"Ain't she a beaut?"  
  
Mary, Colin, and Dickon turned around as they heard their friend and gardening partner Ben's voice from behind them. "I wondered when you three would be showing up? Must have slept in." He said this last part with a grin. The old man was standing in the doorway leaning on a garden shovel which was planted firmly in the ground. He began to approach them, leaving the handle pointing strait in the air. "Did you see all them roses?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"I know their lovely." Said Mary.  
  
"Did you weed the tulips?" Asked Colin.  
  
"S'all taken care of, Master Colin."  
  
"Did you bring the bulbs?" Mary asked.  
  
"Sure did Miss Mary." He said stepping aside and holding out an arm to reveal a wheelbarrow that stood propped in the doorway behind the shovel.  
  
Dickon ran to the wheelbarrow and began to wheel it as the rest of the company began to walk further into the garden. Dickon walked next to Mary after they had reached the area of the garden they were to be planting in, and placed an arm around her shoulder. "You look very pretty today, Mary"  
  
"Thank you, Dickon"  
  
He looked down, leaving the brim of his hat to block his blushing face. "I got these for you this morning." He held out a hand full of randomly assorted flowers that still had the dirt filled roots dangling from the tips. "I picked them from the garden next to this one."  
  
"Thank you, Dickon" Mary said, awkwardly scrunching her face while trying to put the flowers in her basket without getting dirt all down the front of her dress. She knew, however, that it was a futile effort for she'd be covered in dirt in a few short moments when they began to plant the new flower bulbs.  
  
After placing the flowers safely inside the basket she looked up and Dickon and smiled. Dickon gazed into her eyes smiling back brightly.  
  
"Hey!" cried Colin in a rather irritated tone of voice. "Are you two gonna help or what?"  
  
Ben and Colin where already down on their hands and knees digging in the damp soil. Mary gave one last giggle and skipped over in her brother's direction.  
  
Since the garden had been consuming most of their time, Mary had brought sandwiches for the group that Martha had made them when she saw the rain had gone. But at dinner time, Mary and Colin were obligated to return to the manor to dine with their father. This had become an every day occasion since Lord Craven's reunion with his son, and the adoption of his former niece, Mary.  
  
Lord Craven never spent much time away from the manor anymore. This made Colin very happy since he hadn't met his father until he was ten years of age. Although, Colin was a weak baby, he had grown into a slightly above average-sized young man. Since he had learned to walk, he had developed muscles in not only his legs but other parts of his body as well. He had also grown nearly two feet in height, most of which was between the ages thirteen and fourteen.  
  
"Hello, father" Colin and Mary said as they entered the dining hall for supper.  
  
"Hello, children." He said, rising to embrace them in a fatherly hug. "You look more like your mother every day, Colin"  
  
Colin smiled as he took his place next to the head of the table where his father sat. It was true. Colin had grown to look more and more like his mother, now that he did not look weak all of the time. In fact, he and Mary looked a great deal alike now days. Given that their biological mothers were identical twins, this was not unusual for two people who were blood cousins.  
  
"How does the garden look? I meant to get out there today and see it but I got caught up in work" Lord Craven was saying as he pulled his chair in beneath him.  
  
Mary and Colin began talking rapidly at once. "Oh its beautiful father you must come see it tomorrow..." said Mary.  
  
"Oh father there are tulips and roses and..." Colin began.  
  
"One at a time, please." Lord Craven said as he laughed heartily.  
  
With that Mary began again "Everything's blooming so beautifully, father. All the hard work we did paid off. Ben says the new flowers we planted today should be blooming in no time as well."  
  
"Father," Colin cut in, "You will come see it tomorrow, won't you?"  
  
"I will try my best, son. You know I'm a busy man. But I promise I will see it before it begins to hibernate for the winter."  
  
Colin looked down into his soup that had just been placed in front of him by Mrs. Medlock, who was now filling Martha's old position as the deputy housekeeper. She and Martha had more or less changed places.  
  
Colin didn't like how much his father worked. If he had his way, his father would spend all day every day with Mary and him. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know what his father was working on, or why he worked. They were extremely wealthy and didn't need the income. Colin then looked over at Mary, as she slowly sipped her soup. She looked up at met Colin's gaze, causing him to quickly turn away.  
  
Lord Craven cleared his throat. "We will be having a guest arriving tomorrow." This pronouncement was followed by a long silence. Colin and Mary looked up from their soup and across the table at each other, and then to their father.  
  
"Who is it father?" , asked Mary, "there hasn't been a visitor to Misselthwaite for...years!"  
  
Lord Craven smiled. "Now now Mary where are your manors? You will find out who our guest is when she arrives tomorrow."  
  
"She?" asked Colin.  
  
"Tomorrow, Colin"  
  
"How long will she be staying father?" Mary asked.  
  
"It hasn't been decided yet. A week, a month, perhaps longer. We shall have to see," With that the conversation was finished.  
  
After supper Colin and Mary began up the stairs to finish their homework and get ready for bed. It was Tuesday evening, which meant that their homework was due the next morning, because the headmistress from the village school only came to the manor to home school the children on Monday and Wednesday. Colin and Mary tended to put off their homework until the night before it was due, owing to the extensive amount of time they spent in the garden.  
  
That night as Mary lie awake in bed staring at the ceiling, she thought to herself, "Who could it be? She?" She rolled over and closed her eyes.  
  
"Mary?" She heard a whisper coming from the direction of her bedroom door. She sat up, startled, and reached for the lantern on her bedside table. As a figure entered the range of light, she placed her hand over her heart.  
  
"Colin. It's you."  
  
"Sorry I scared you. I couldn't sleep."  
  
"You too, huh?"  
  
"Yes, its father's guest. Who do you suppose it could be?"  
  
"Hmm. I don't know, Colin. I've tried to think who it would be and I can't come up with anything. Can you?"  
  
Colin shook his head. "No. I've got nothing."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment with puzzled expressions on their face. Then the silence was broken when Mary yawned.  
  
"Colin it's late. I've got to sleep and so do you. Madam Andrews will be here at 8am sharp. Have you finished your arithmetic homework?"  
  
"Yes, all done. Well, good night, Mary."  
  
Colin turned and left, and Mary's room was soon again in total darkness. 


	2. Chapter Two: Misselthwaite's Surprise Gu...

Chapter Two: Misselthwaite's Surprise Guest  
  
The next more after Mary and Colin had finished with their school lessons, they headed down the corridors in the direction of their father's study.  
  
"Father didn't say when she'd be arriving." Said Colin.  
  
"I know, it's nearly noon already. Perhaps she'll arrive soon."  
  
When they reached Lord Craven's study, there was no answer to Mary's knock. "Try again." Urged Colin. Knock. Knock.  
  
"What, pray tell, are you doing?" they heard a voice come from behind them. Mary and Colin turned around in surprise only to face Mrs. Medlock. "Nothing. We were just." Mary began.  
  
"If you are looking for your father, you will find him in the courtyard, greeting our guest." She said with her arms folded.  
  
Without a word Mary and Colin turned and sprinted down the hallway. The sound of them running down the stairs echoed through the mansion's enormous corridors, which caused Lord Cravens hounds to bark, as the servants who had just taken them for their morning walk were bringing them into the house.  
  
"Hurry young masters. She's almost arrived. Your father's waiting on you." Martha was holding open the front door, ushering them hurriedly through it. She grabbed Mary by the arm as she passed and pulled her aside. She began to straiten her bangs, which had been blown back from all of her running. "Got to look your best for our guest, Miss Mary." she said with a knowing grin.  
  
"So you know? You know who the guest is? Tell me Martha!"  
  
"No need for that m'lady, you can see for yourself in a few seconds", she pointed out the door to an arriving carriage that was being pulled by two solid black horses. Mary ran outside and stood next to her father and brother. Half of the manor's staff was also waiting outside to take the visitor's luggage, and to be of any other assistance.  
  
The carriage came to a halt and one of the male members of the staff went to open the door for the mystery guest.  
  
"Ah, Catherine." their father said as he walked up to the woman and kissed her hand. "You're looking wonderful." She was an older woman who looked to be in her seventies. She had silvery white hair that was tied up on top of her head underneath her black-feathered hat. She was a fairly thin, tall woman with distinctive features. She wore no glasses and lots of make- up.  
  
"Archibald. How marvelous." She kissed their father on his cheek and then turned to face the young adults. "You must be Colin and Mary." she said with a smile. "Come here and give your grandmother a hug." She held out her arms and smiled broadly.  
  
"Gr-Grandma?" Colin asked, while looking frantically at Mary.  
  
"Father, this woman's our grandmother?" Mary asked looking disbelievingly at her father.  
  
"Yes, children. Now give her a hug."  
  
Colin and Mary's expressions then changed to delight as they stepped forward to hug their grandmother. Colin and Mary had so many questions, and they began asking them excitedly at once.  
  
"But how, father, I thought both your parents were dead?" Colin asked.  
  
"I didn't know I had a grandmother." said Mary.  
  
"Calm yourselves, children. All will be explained inside over lunch.unless you'd rather go to the garden?" He shot a sideways grin towards his children.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Mary and Colin exclaimed together. The four of them began walking inside talking in excited voices. Mary's smile abruptly faded and she stopped in her tracks. "Dickon." She whispered to herself before turning and running in the other direction. Dickon was sitting against the giant tree playing a flute in the company of the family of sheep, a fox, and the usual birds.  
  
"Dickon, I..."  
  
"I know, Mary. Martha's told me all about your Grandmother."  
  
Mary narrowed her eyes and faked and expression of anger. "That traitor. She tells you all about it but didn't even tell me." Dickon stood and met Mary's glare. She stared back with her falsely angry eyes for a few seconds before they both burst into laughter. Their smiles then faded and they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Dickon then broke the silence.  
  
"So, don't worry about the garden for the moment. Ben and I will take care of it."  
  
"Right, Thanks." Mary looked down at her hands.  
  
"So go on then. You've got a lot of catching up to do with your grandmother."  
  
"That's right." , She said as though she had momentarily forgotten their guest. "Well, see you tomorrow then." She turned and walked away, turning back to smile in Dickon's direction once more. Dickon watched her for a moment before settling back against the tree and resuming his flute playing.  
  
**  
  
Back at the manor, Colin, Lord Craven, and Mary's grandmother were all sitting at the long table in the dining hall chatting, waiting for Mary to make her appearance.  
  
"There you are, Mary." , her father said, rising from his seat. "Where did you get off to?"  
  
"I had to make sure that Dickon was going to take care of the garden. And I had to tell him not to expect Colin and me today."  
  
As she took her seat her grandmother looked curiously at her. "A garden? You children take care of the gardens yourself? Archibald, don't you have servants for that?"  
  
Lord Craven opened his mouth to begin to explain but Colin interrupted. "Oh, this is a special garden, grandmother. It belonged to my mother."  
  
"The garden belonged to Alana?", she said dreamily.  
  
"Oh, so you met my mother?" Colin asked with a mouthful of bread.  
  
"You mother was my daughter, Colin."  
  
Colin stopped chewing, and shot Mary a look of amazement.  
  
"Wait," said Colin, having finally managed to swallow his food. "You mean you're my mother's mother?"  
  
"Yes, Colin. And your mother's mother." She said motioning towards Mary. "My you two look so much like your mothers. I bet you're as sweet as your mother's too."  
  
"My mother was never very sweet to me." Mary huffed. "I'm not even sure she even knew she had a daughter."  
  
"Mary!" Lord Craven snapped.  
  
"Sorry. I just." Mary burst into tears and ran from the dining hall. Colin gave his father an apologetic look and ran after Mary. Mrs. Medlock who was carrying a tray of entrees stood motionless with a flabbergasted expression. "I'm sorry, Catherine. She's just..."  
  
"No, it's alright. I know Amelia wasn't ready for a child. I offered to take Mary when she was born but she though I was insulting her and saying she couldn't raise her own child." Catherine paused and looked down at her plate. "I shall like to go and talk with her if you have no objections."  
  
"Or course. Mrs. Medlock will show you where to find her." Catherine stood up and followed Mrs. Medlock out of the hall, and down the corridors to Mary's room. The door was ajar so Catherine took a few steps into the large room. Mary lay face down on her bed in tears. "Why didn't my mother want me? What did I do wrong?"  
  
Colin was sitting on her bed next to her with an arm resting on her back. "You didn't do anything wrong, Mary. Your mother was a fool for not loving you."  
  
"I happen to know that she did love you, Mary" Catherine was now completely in the room and looking concerned.  
  
Mary sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry for my behavior grandmother, I."  
  
Catherine held up a hand to silence her. "It's quite alright, dear. I know your memories of your mother are painful. But like I said, I know that she loved you very much, Mary."  
  
"She did? H-how do you know?" Mary was now leaning forward with anticipation as her grandmother sat on the bed.  
  
"When you were born, I offered to take you into my care. I had known your mother was not ready for children. She felt she was too young, and that she had many more years of attending parties left before her time to be a mother would come. She was outraged when I offered to take you. She thought I didn't trust her to raise her own child. She also expressed great love for you, Mary. She didn't want her child to be taken from her. But she was very different from Colin's mother. She always had her head in the clouds, and loved to socialize. She didn't know how to take care of a small child. Many times she told me that she wished you were older so that she could take you to her parties and show you off. But she knew you were too young for that." She trailed off.  
  
"You mean, my mother said that she loved me?" Mary now had new tears filling in here eyes. But these tears were different. These were tears of hope.  
  
"Oh yes, Mary."  
  
Mary wiped her eyes and smiled brightly at her grandmother.  
  
"Come here." Catherine said pulling both her grandchildren into her embrace. "Oh, what's this?" She said looking over Mary shoulder and reaching for the ivory elephant that sat on her night table. "I gave this to your mother for one of her birthdays. In fact I also gave one to...."  
  
"I have its twin, grandmother." Colin said eagerly. "It sits on my night table."  
  
"Oh. Oh dear." Catherine's eyes began to fill with tears. "I would have loved nothing more than for the two of you to have them after your mothers died. I'm so sorry I haven't been in your lives before now. I promise I'll try my hardest to make it up to you."  
  
Mary and Colin once again hugged their grandmother's neck. "Now. Lets go finish our lunch, before it gets cold. I'm starved after my long journey." The three of them then left Mary's bedroom and headed back down to the dining hall to join Lord Craven. 


	3. Chapter Three: Lady Catherine's Intenti...

Chapter Three: Lady Catherine's Intentions  
  
That afternoon, Mary and Colin spent hours in the game room catching up with their grandmother. Colin told her of how he had spent the first ten years of his life in a bed, and then he proceeded to brag about his superior speed he had over Mary and Dickon.  
  
Mary filled in all of the gaps when she explained how she had found Colin shortly after she had been brought to Misselthwaite to live. Then, with enthusiastic voices they told their grandmother all about the Secret Garden and how they had transformed it from a weed infested, hibernating, jungle into a beautiful, lively masterpiece.  
  
Catherine was delighted to hear about the garden, and even more delighted to see that they had such a passion for something.  
  
"Oh, do say you will show me the garden tomorrow." Catherine said hopefully.  
  
"But of course, grandmother." Said Mary. "We'd be delighted."  
  
The afternoon wore on as they told their grandmother of virtually every detail of their lives that had occurred over the past six years. They played board games, as well as card games while they chatted. Mary and Colin were shocked at Catherine's superior card playing skills. Their seventh game was interrupted by the gong of the grandfather clock, which was announcing that it was dinnertime.  
  
Mary and Colin retreated to their respective washrooms to wash up before supper, before heading down the numerous flights of stairs to the dining hall.  
  
"Ah, good evening, children." Lord Craven rose from his chair at the head of the table as they entered the hall.  
  
They took their seats next to their grandmother just as Mrs. Medlock entered the room with a tray of soup. During the meal, Mary and Colin filled Lord Craven in on how they had spent their afternoon with their grandmother. After they had finished their pie and tea, they excused themselves to their room for the evening to do homework and prepare for bed. Catherine became very serious the moment they had left the room.  
  
"Archie, I want to talk to you about Colin and Mary's well being."  
  
"Ah," Lord Craven said dismissively, "I knew there must be something that brought you here. I assure you, Catherine, that the children are very well provided for."  
  
"Archie, honestly." She looked at him with a genuinely concerned expression. "You cannot raise two adolescent teenagers without help."  
  
"Help? I have plenty of help. I have a staff of a hundred or more."  
  
"But Archie, what about Mary? She is becoming a woman. She needs a woman to look up to; a role model; a motherly figure if you will. You don't want her to model her development after a servant do you?" She wrinkled her face and said this last part with a great deal of distaste. At that moment a woman servant was clearing the plates from the table. The young girl looked very offended, and then hurried out of the room  
  
"I happen to think very highly of young Martha. She is a very respectable and intelligent woman; and Mary seems to care a great deal for her."  
  
"Oh, Archie, really. You cannot have your daughter, or your son for that matter, being influenced by a woman of her status. Mary will never learn the proper way for a woman of her elegance and wealth to behave from a servant." Her face wrinkled again. She paused for a moment before going on. "She needs a mother." She finally said in a timid, yet final tone.  
  
Lord Craven looked at her with astonishment and outrage as he stood abruptly. "Absolutely not! What you are insinuating is entirely out of the question." He threw his napkin on the table and turned to walk away.  
  
Catherine rose and hurried after him. "Archie, it's been sixteen years. Its time for you to move on; to think about your future; your children's future."  
  
Lord Craven stopped in his tracks and paused for a moment before turning to walk towards her. He stopped inches in front of her; his expression narrowed. Then, he said in a low growl of a voice that was little more than a whisper, "I said it is out of the question." He articulated each syllable carefully as if he was fighting back the urge to scream. He turned on his heal and walked away.  
  
Catherine yelled after him, "You're being selfish, Archibald. You must think of your children! Don't be a fool!"  
  
He was gone. The same young servant girl had reentered the room to investigate the commotion. Her eyes were fixed on Catherine, and her grave expression was full of fright.  
  
"What are you looking at, girl?" She bellowed at her. "Get back to work before I have you dismissed."  
  
The girl jumped and scurried over to the table, ducking slightly as she passed Catherine as if she were expecting to be hit.  
  
The next morning, Mary and Colin hurried to finish their breakfast as they were anxiously anticipating returning to the garden, as well as showing it to their grandmother.  
  
"Are you going to join us, father?" Colin asked with a hopeful sparkle in his eyes.  
  
Lord Craven, who had been staring down into his porridge, looked up at Colin who was looking expectantly at him. He had not said a work all morning, and had made it a point not to make eye contact with Catherine.  
  
"Uh," he shifted uncomfortably, "I'm afraid I can't today, Colin. Lots of work to do."  
  
Catherine clanked her spoon on the side of her bowl, rather loudly it seemed, as she scooped another spoonful of her porridge.  
  
"But father." Colin started, with tears filling in his eyes. He looked both disappointed and angry.  
  
Lord Craven's heart sank as he saw Colin's expression. "I'm sorry, Colin." And he genuinely looked it. "I'm afraid I've got work to do, rather pressing."  
  
"Work?" Colin all but shouted this. "What work? What do you possibly have to work on?"  
  
"Colin!" Mary cut in, shooting a warning look at her brother. He looked down apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry, son." Lord craven began again, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "I will come soon. I promise." He looked meaningfully into Colin's eyes and smiled.  
  
"Okay father." Colin leaned over to hug his father, slightly standing to do so. Catherine then stood up and cleared her throat, causing Colin to break off his hug. "Shall we go then" she asked stoutly.  
  
"Yes, Grandmother", Mary and Colin said together.  
  
As they walked outside, and began towards the gardens, Catherine looked around curiously and asked, "Where are our horses?"  
  
"Horses?" Asked Mary. "I though we would walk."  
  
"Oh, nonsense." Catherine said with a nervous smile. "The gardens are much too far to walk, dear."  
  
"But we always..."  
  
"Nonsense, child. You will have the servants fetch us some horses, immediately." She stated firmly to Mary; placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes, grandmother." She said quietly as she turned to walk back into the manor. She couldn't help but feeling hurt.  
  
***  
  
Lord Craven thrashed papers violently off of his desk in a rage. He stood and walked rapidly to the fireplace where he gazed at the picture of his pregnant wife and himself, who were sitting in the swing in the garden. He picked up the picture and pondered it for a moment before setting it carefully back down. He leaned his head on his arm, which was propped against the mantle, and cried. 


	4. Chapter Four: Lucky

Chapter Four: Lucky  
  
When Mary, Colin and Lady Catherine rode up to the garden door on horseback, Dickon raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"'Ey, Mary! Colin! Feeling lazy this afternoon?"  
  
"Hello Dickon, this is our Grandmother." She had intentionally avoided his sarcastic question. "We've brought her to see the garden."  
  
"Ah. Hello, ma'am." Dickon reached out a hand to shake Lady Catherine's hand. "My name is Dickon. Perhaps you know my sister, Martha? She works up at the manor as head housekeeper." He grinned with pride.  
  
Lady Catherine took his hand with the familiar wrinkle coming back to her features. "Ah, yes. The servant's brother. Charmed." She added with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Oh Mary, Colin, I've got something to show ya. I've just found her this mornin'. Come and have a look." Dickon lead the trio into the garden a down the path until they reached the large tree that held the swing on one of its branches. There was a basket lying near the trunk with a blanket draped over it. Dickon walked over and removed the blanket and pulled out a tiny fox and cradled it like a baby. Around her left front leg, there was a splint and bandage tied snuggly in place.  
  
"Oh, Dickon!" Mary gasped as she walked up to stroke the baby fox.  
  
"Mary! What are you doing?" Lady Catherine said in alarm. "That is a wild animal. It probably has all sorts of diseases. And it might bite you." She said all of this rather hastily.  
  
"She won't hurt anyone, ma'am. She's only a baby. Four days old. Maybe five." Dickon was stroking the tiny creatures stomach. Mary moved forward and began to pet its head.  
  
"Yes, grandmother. Dickon has a way with animals. He can talk to them. The wouldn't hurt anyone that Dickon trusts."  
  
Lady Catherine scrunched her nose and tilted her chin upward to look down at the newborn. "Humph. It's filthy."  
  
Colin then stepped forward to pet the animal. "What's wrong with her, Dickon?"  
  
"She's got a broken leg. I couldn't find her mother, or any of the other pups. I think she got lost. So I though we could take care of her. You know, raise her as our own."  
  
Mary gasped in delight. "Brilliant! What did you name her?"  
  
"Well," Dickon looked into Mary's eyes, "I thought I'd let you name her, Miss Mary." He handed the pup to Mary as he said this.  
  
Mary stared back into his eyes. She looked as if he had just done the sweetest thing in the world for her. "Oh, Dickon. That's so kind of you." She bit her lip and looked down at the baby. "Umm. Lets see. She was very fortunate to have you find her, Dickon. She might have died otherwise. So why don't we call her Lucky?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Colin.  
  
"Okay." Dickon looked into Mary's eyes and smiled. "Lucky it is." He looked down at Lucky. "Hello, Lucky. Welcome home."  
  
The three friends exchanged excited smiles with one another before Dickon took Lucky back from Mary and placed her gently in her basket bed. "Well, I suppose you'll be wanting to see the garden sometime today, Lady Catherine."  
  
"Yes, it would be preferable."  
  
Colin stepped forward and offered his arm to his grandmother. She smiled and took his arm, and they began their tour of the garden. They started with the swing since they were already under tree. "Do you recognize it from the picture grandmother?" Colin asked, pointing at the swing. Next, Colin made his way towards the spot where he had first learned to walk. "And this is where I learned to walk! Mary and Dickon taught me."  
  
"Over here we have our rose bushes. All sorts of colors are blooming right now." Mary pointed in the direction she was walking.  
  
Their tour of the immaculate garden went on for nearly an hour, when finally Lady Catherine began to complain about her legs being tired. "I wish to return to the manor, children. I have some business to attend to."  
  
"Okay, grandmother, we'll accompany you back." Mary said.  
  
"No, that will not be necessary. You two stay here and have fun with your little friend."  
  
After she was out of site, Mary, Colin, and Dickon began to weed the garden.  
  
"I don't think your grandmother likes me too much." Dickon started.  
  
"Don't be silly, Dickon." Said Mary. "She's just.quiet." She grinned at Dickon and giggled. He smiled at her and then looked down at his weeding.  
  
Just then they heard a whimper from the nearby basket, where Lucky had just woken up. Dickon walked over and picked her up. "Hello, there little one. Did you have a nice nap?" The pup made a soft sound again.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" Colin looked concerned.  
  
"She's hungry. We should look for something she can eat." Said Dickon taking a look around. "Did either of you bring any food with you?" Mary and Colin both shook their heads.  
  
"I can go and get her some scraps from the manor." Said Colin. "I'm sure there's plenty of stuff there she could eat."  
  
"Alright. Thanks, Colin." Said, Dickon smiling. "We'll keep working here in the meantime."  
  
After Colin had left, Dickon went to lay Lucky back in her basket bed. Mary sat on her knees next to the basket and looked down at her. "She's so pretty." She said brightly.  
  
"So are you." Dickon looked into her eyes, as she looked up to meet his gaze. Mary looked away after a moment, blushing.  
  
"Dickon. You don't mean that."  
  
Dickon reached over and grabbed Mary's hand that lay on her knee. "Yes, Mary. I do." He looked deep into her eyes for a long moment. He then began to lean towards her, never breaking his gaze. Mary also began to lean in. They were suddenly distracted by the noise of Lucky whining yet again for food. Moments later Colin emerged with his arms full of table scraps.  
  
"This should be enough," he said smiling. His smile faded when he saw the looks on Mary and Dickon's faces. He didn't know why exactly he was bothered. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He shrugged it off and the three of them began digging through the sacks of food in search for something Lucky could eat. After lucky was fed, Dickon checked on her leg and changed the bandages. It wasn't long after her food began to settle before Lucky was fast asleep again.  
  
**  
  
When Lady Catherine got back to the castle, she was careful not to draw attention to herself.  
  
"Hello, Miss. Would you like to fetch Master Craven for you?" Martha had entered the entrance hall.  
  
"Um, no thank you, Martha. He has much work to do and I do not wish to disturb him." She did not wait for an answer as she turned and whisked up the stairs. When she entered her room she walked over to the desk and took a letter out of the drawer. It had arrived in yesterday's mail, and she had hidden it in the drawer until she could read it in private. She reached for a letter opener and tore at the seal. A smile spread over her face as she read. Then there was a knock at her door, and she quickly stowed the letter back in the drawer.  
  
"I brought you some tea, miss" Martha said as she entered the room.  
  
"Have you no manners girl?" Lady Catherine snapped at her. "Can't you see that I am busy? Have you no respect? You just come barging in here, interrupting me."  
  
"I.I'm sorry, miss. I thought it might be refreshing. I didn't think.."  
  
"No. You didn't think! Now, leave me to my business girl."  
  
"Right away, miss." Martha nervously curtsied and ran from the room.  
  
As soon as the door had closed behind her, Catherine took the letter back out from the desk and read over it again. "Excellent" She said to herself as she smiled broadly. She then put the letter back in the desk and rose to leave the room.  
  
**  
  
A few weeks later, Mary and Colin were walking back up to the manor for supper, when they saw a strange carriage, which was parked in the gravel driveway. When they entered the manor, they could hear voices coming from the dining hall. They couldn't make out who it was or what they were saying, but they assumed that Lord Craven and their grandmother had already arrived in the hall for dinner and proceeded upstairs to wash up.  
  
Later when they came back down the stairs they could hear the voices more clearly, since the doors were now propped open.  
  
"So, Dominique is sixteen as well?" They heard their grandmother say, before they heard an unfamiliar feminine voice reply, "Yes, only just, in fact."  
  
This struck a chord of curiosity in Mary and Colin. They exchanged glances and hurried into the dining hall. There they saw their grandmother sitting at the table with a strange woman and a young girl. The woman was slender and plain looking. She had long blonde hair that was curled and tied half up. She wore a sky blue dinner dress and a rather expensive looking pearl necklace.  
  
The girl had golden hair the same color as her mothers. Hers was in two pigtail braids with pastel yellow ribbons tied on the tips to match her also yellow dress. She too was petit and rather plain looking, but rather beautiful at the same time. She had pale skin with rosy cheeks, giving her a porcelain doll like quality.  
  
"Ah, good evening Colin. Mary. I'd like you to meet Madame De Mimsica, and her daughter Dominique."  
  
"Hello." Mary and Colin said together as they took their seats. Both had looks of extreme confusion on their faces. "Who are these people?" they both wondered to themselves.  
  
"Archie should be along shortly." Their grandmother began again. "I'm sure he will be delighted to meet you."  
  
"You mean, father doesn't know they're here?" Colin said skeptically.  
  
Lady Catherine laughed, "Oh no dear. That would ruin the surprise."  
  
"Good evening." Lord Craven entered the room, looking rather preoccupied. He suddenly looked up and noticed the extra company. "Oh, Hello." He said awkwardly.  
  
"Archie, so nice of you to join us. This is Madame De Mimsica and her daughter, Dominique. She's Mary and Colin's age."  
  
"Um, Hello." He said, even more awkwardly. "Catherine, could I see you for a moment. In the kitchen perhaps." Catherine looked uncomfortably around. "Of course, Archibald." She stood up and followed Lord Craven from the room. When they had reached the kitchen, Lord Craven rounded on our. "Who are these people and what are they doing in my house?"  
  
"Calm down, Archie. They are just friends of mine. And I thought perhaps you and Madam De Mimsica might have a few things in common. After all she is a widow, and she has a teenage daughter.."  
  
Lord Craven fumed. "You're trying to set me up with that woman?" His voice was so loud that the occupants in the dining room could hear him. He suddenly lowered his voice to a low growl. "How dare you. How dare you invited these people to my house without my permission. And how dare you try to play matchmaker with me when I specifically told you that I did not wish to court anyone."  
  
"Now, Archie. Olivia is a charming woman. Give her a chance."  
  
"Absolutely not!" His voice was even louder than before. He lowered his voice again. "But for the sake of manors I am going to go out there and entertain my guests. But, I'll say this, and you listen good. I want them on their way back to wherever they came from first thing tomorrow morning. I will not be a pawn in your love game. I told you I am not interested. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I understand."  
  
"Good, now if you excuse me I have guests to attend to." , He said bitterly. As he turned to leave the kitchen Lady Craven's face spread into an unmistakable grin of satisfaction.  
  
**  
  
When their father and grandmother had left the room, Mary and Colin shifted uncomfortably in their chairs. Madame De Mimsica and her daughter looked just as uncomfortable as they felt.  
  
"You're trying to set me up with that woman?" They all looked up as they heard Lord Craven's words from the kitchen. Madame De Mimsica looked down uncomfortably, and began to twiddle her thumbs.  
  
"So," she said. "Mary, your grandmother tells me you moved here from India?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" They heard coming from the direction of the kitchen again. Mary pretended not to hear her father's shouting. "Um, yes." Mary said uncomfortably. There was a long awkward silence.  
  
"Sorry about that." Lord Craven had reentered the dining room, followed by Lady Catherine. Lord Craven took his seat at the head of the table. He unfolded his napkin and placed it in his lap. "How was the garden today children?" Lord Craven kept his eyes on his food.  
  
"It was fine father. Dickon found a baby fox that's lost its mother." Mary said in attempt to lift the mood.  
  
"A baby fox?" Dominique exclaimed in excitement. "Oh mommy, I wish to go to the garden tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, darling. You can go tomorrow." Dominique settled into her chair and smiled with accomplishment. Mary and Colin looked at each other, absolutely outraged that she had just decided that they were going to take her to their garden. They wanted to protest but they knew their father would not approve of their manors, or lack there of.  
  
Lord Craven looked expectantly at Lady Catherine. "Ahem. I'm sorry but I have a lot of work to do for the next several days. Weeks perhaps. I'm afraid I will not be very entertaining. Perhaps you'd be better off coming back another time."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't think of it. We will find things to keep us entertained while you work. This garden sounds like quite a big deal. You do your work, and don't give it another thought." Madame De Mimsica said. Lord Craven shot an exasperated looked at Catherine who was smiling smugly. When she noticed he was watching her she quickly frowned and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Um, right." Said Lord Craven. "Well. Um, make yourself at home, then." He sounded as if he had given up. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. After they had finished dessert, Mary and Colin couldn't wait to excuse themselves from the table. "Well, we've got school in the morning. Good night, Father. Grandmother." They turned to leave the room before someone could find a reason to protest their leaving.  
  
"Uh, Children." They heard Lady Catherine's voice call after them. They stopped in their tracks. "Dang it. So close." Mary whispered to her brother. They slowly turned to face the table. "Yes, grandmother?" They said gloomily together. They were going to have to sit here and endure this awkward evening. They were stuck.  
  
"Aren't you going to say good night to our guests?" They both sighed in obvious relief and smiled. "Oh yes. Good night Madame De Mimsica. Dominique." They turned and scurried out of the hall.  
  
"What was that all about?" Colin gaped to Mary.  
  
"I don't know. But I don't like this. I think grandmother's trying to make father remarry."  
  
"That woman's going to replace my mother?" Colin said angrily. "I don't like this Mary."  
  
They walked up the stairs to Mary's room. "Father's doesn't seem very happy with it either, Colin. Couldn't you tell? He was furious with Grandmother. You heard them arguing in the kitchen."  
  
"Yeah. And now we have to take that girl with us to the garden tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe we can leave before she notices."  
  
"And I'll have my mum tell your father, if you do." They heard a drawling voice from the doorway. They turned to see that Dominique was standing in the doorway. "You'll take me to that garden or else." She said bossily.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mary said in a disgusted tone. "How did you find my room?"  
  
"Easy, I just followed the sound of your whining voices."  
  
Mary and Colin glared at her as if they were both about to pounce on her. "Well, what if you're not welcome in our garden? What if we don't want you there?"  
  
"Well then that's too bad." She said. "My mommy says I'm going, and there's nothing you can do to change it." She turned and stomped down the hallway towards the bedroom she would be sleeping in.  
  
"What a nightmare." Said Mary. "What are we going to do, Colin?"  
  
Colin sighed. "Take her to the garden I guess." They both looked at each other with identical looks of disappointment and annoyance. 


	5. Chapter Five: Spoiled Brat

Chapter 5: Spoiled Brat  
  
The next morning, Mary sat in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her silky hair with a dazed look on her face. She was thinking about Dickon. She was thinking about the previous day when...was he going to kiss her? Mary shook her head, eliminating whatever progress she had made with her brushing. "No" she thought, "That's ridiculous." She laughed faintly out loud as she finished her chore of detangling.  
  
She set her brush on the table and stood up. She stared impatiently around her room for a moment. She glanced at her clock and sighed with frustration as she calculated in her head that she still had thirty more minutes until breakfast. She walked over to her freshly made bed and sat down; the dreamy expression reforming over her features. Maybe he wasn't going to kiss her, she thought, but he did grab her hand. But that wasn't a big deal...was it?  
  
"Mornin', Miss Mary." Mary jumped slightly. "I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to startle ya." Martha had walked in to the room and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"Good morning, Martha."  
  
"You're up a bit early this morning."  
  
"Um, yes. I couldn't sleep." Mary flushed slightly as she remembered what she was dreaming before the barking dogs had prematurely awoken her. She had been dreaming about Dickon. Gosh, what was happening to her. Suddenly it dawned on her to ask, "What were the dogs barking at this morning?"  
  
"It was a rabbit they were chasin', miss."  
  
"Oh." She said with understanding. Then, the reoccurring glaze that came with her daydreaming overtook her eyes.  
  
"You seem a bit distracted this morning, Mary. Is something the matter?"  
  
"Well, it's just...no, nothing." She looked away; embarrassed.  
  
Martha looked at her skeptically. "Well all right, if you say so, Miss Mary." She stood up and began to walk towards the door. "I've got to get back to work. You best be heading down to breakfast soon."  
  
Mary was a bit surprised as she looked at the clock and realized that she twenty minutes had already passed.  
  
As she came down the stairs, she met Colin at the landing where the two staircases from the opposite wings merged into one.  
  
"Mornin'" Said Colin cheerily.  
  
"Hello." Mary said, sounding a little distracted.  
  
"You all right?" Colin asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." She gave him are assuring smile.  
  
Colin wasn't convinced, but he shrugged it off. I can't wait to get down to the garden today. It's beautiful outside. I can't wait to see Lucky either. I hope she's okay. I'm sure Dickon's taking good care of her though."  
  
Dickon. Suddenly Mary had completely lost interest in everything else that came our of Colin's mouth (yes, he was still talking).  
  
"Mary? Hey, MARY?" Colin was looking at her expectantly. "Are you coming?" He was a few steps in front of her in the doorway to the dining room. Mary had subconsciously stopped walking. What was going on with her? She hurried to catch up with Colin and they walked into the dining room together. Lord Craven, Lady Craven, Lady DeMimsica and Dominique were already seated at the breakfast table.  
  
"Ah, good morning, children." Lord Craven rose from his chair as Mary and Colin took their seats.  
  
"Dominique was just telling us how excited she is about seeing the garden today." Lady Craven said while tucking her napkin in her lap. Mary and Colin exchanged annoyed looks. They looked over at Dominique who was looking triumphant.  
  
After breakfast Mary and Colin ate hurriedly and excused themselves as soon as they were finished.  
  
"Aren't you two going to wait on Dominique?" Lady Craven said as they reached the doorway. Colin and Mary groaned under their voices and walked back to the table. They sat down and waited for Dominique to finish her toast.  
  
After she had taken her time swallowing the last bite, the three of them set off towards the gardens. No one said a word to each other during the two-minute walk.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Mary, Young master Craven." Ben was hoeing in one of the bordering gardens. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Who's is that?" Dominique said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Mary rolled her eyes. "Good morning, Ben. This is Dominique. She's our guest's daughter."  
  
"Nice to meet you, miss." Ben said as he tipped his hat.  
  
"Pleasure." She said, wrinkling her face.  
  
Mary and Colin bid Ben adieu for the time being and walked through the door to the garden. Just as they reached the swing there was aloud sound from behind that caused Dominique to scream. Dickon had jumped out of the tree. He laughed; obviously amused with his joke. Mary's heart skipped a beat. "Dickon! Don't do that." She grinned slyly at him. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before they were interrupted by Dominique clearing her throat.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Mary?" Dominique sounded remarkably sweeter than she had in every previous conversation Mary had ever had with her.  
  
"Um, yeah. Dickon, this is Dominique. She's the daughter of a friend of grandmother's."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dominique." Dickon said as he shook her hand. Dominique smiled and shied away.  
  
"Lucky's been waitin for ya, Miss Mary." Dickon smiled meaningfully at Mary. Her heart leaped into her throat.  
  
"Oh, how is she?"  
  
"Who's Lucky?" Dominique batted her eyes at Dickon. Dickon smiled and started to walk towards Lucky's basket. Oh she's this baby fox I found that's lost its mother. She's got a broken leg. We're taking care of her."  
  
"Oh, Can I help?"  
  
"No!" Colin yelled. "Lucky's our responsibility," he said in a more quiet tone.  
  
"Besides," Mary added, "You'll not be coming back again."  
  
"Oh really?" Dominique's snobby drawl was becoming apparent again.  
  
"Why not?" Dickon asked. "Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"No." Her innocent tone had returned. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Well then, you'll be able to come back and help take care of Lucky."  
  
"Of course." She said, sending a smug look in Colin and Mary's direction. Mary's jaw dropped. What just happened? How could Dickon do this to her? How could he be nice to her? Did he actually like her? She looked over at Dickon to see him smiling at Dominique. Yuck.  
  
"Uh, Dickon." Mary said hurriedly, trying to regain Dickon's attention, "Did you see that?"  
  
"See what, Mary?" Dickon looked expectantly at Mary. "Uh," she looked around frantically. "Lucky. She just...tried to stand."  
  
"Really?" Dickon ran over to Lucky's basket, followed by Colin and Dominique. "Oh, I missed it." The group looked disappointed.  
  
"Pardon me," They all turned around to see one of the manor's servants standing in the garden doorway. "Lady DeMimsica has sent me to fetch her daughter." Mary smiled with relief. Perfect. Colin must have been just as relieved for he was smiling too. Dickon, however, looked rather disappointed.  
  
"Oh, well perhaps I will see you tomorrow, Miss Dominique." He tipped his hat.  
  
"Yes. Perhaps you will." She turned on her heals and walked towards the door. Mary watched for a moment as she saw Dominique throw a tantrum to the servant about having to return to the manor. Mary rolled her eyes and turned to join Colin and Dickon who had started weeding the rose bushes.  
  
"She's nice." Dickon said as Mary joined them.  
  
"Are you kidding? She's a nightmare!" Mary said.  
  
"Mary, that's not very nice. I thought you'd be a little more open- minded." Dickon said. Colin and Mary both looked at each other in disgust and shock.  
  
"Dickon, you don't know the real her." Colin said.  
  
"You too, Colin?" Dickon rose and carried his basket of weeds over to empty. Mary and Colin looked at each other in bewilderment.  
  
"I wouldn't 'ave thought he could be so thick." Colin said quietly.  
  
"You think he'd be able to see right through her." Mary sighed and stared at Dickon as he emptied the weeds from his basket. "Just give it time Colin. She'll expose herself for what she really is all in good time." Mary broke her gaze and returned to her weeding.  
  
"Mary! Colin! Quick!" Dickon was screaming excitedly from across the garden. Mary and Colin dropped what they were doing and ran to Dickon's side, where he was looking into Lucky's basket. Lucky was repeatedly trying to stand just before collapsing onto the fluffy blankets.  
  
"She's trying to stand! That means her leg's not bothering her anymore!" Dickon was beaming with excitement. "I think she may be ready to walk. But she doesn't know how. Most foxes her age have been walking for weeks by now."  
  
Colin suddenly stepped forward with a dreamy expression on his face. "So she's kind of like me." He said, looking from Mary to Colin, and then back to Lucky. "Maybe, I can help her learn to walk." Suddenly Colin snatched up Lucky and began to run. Mary and Dickon followed him as he ran to the area under the tree where he first learned to walk. "This was my lucky spot. So now it can also be Lucky's!"  
  
Colin handed Lucky to Mary. He walked a few paces away, and then crouched, holding his hands out. Mary took the hint and crouched down as well. She set Lucky on the ground and supported her for a moment before releasing her. Lucky shook as she struggled to support her weight on her under developed legs. Slowly she began to put one paw in front of the other, and the other. A few times she stumbled to one side, but Mary or Dickon caught her and steadied her.  
  
"Come on, Lucky. You can do it." Colin said, with his hands still out stretched.  
  
Lucky's ears perked, and she made eye contact with Colin. "She knows what you're saying Colin" Dickon said. Lucky took a few more shaky steps, getting more steady with each.  
  
"Come on!" Colin urged.  
  
"You can do it, Lucky." Mary said. Lucky took a few more steps, and was snatched up by Colin. "Yay! You did it Lucky!"  
  
Mary and Dickon were cheering loudly as well, and they all began to dance in a circle, holding Lucky high. The group took a victory lap around the garden, cheering so loudly that they attracted Ben's attention.  
  
"What's goin' on in here?" Ben said with curiosity, as he poked his head in the garden door.  
  
"Ben! Look!" Mary said, taking Lucky from Colin. Mary walked forward until she was about 5 feet from Ben, and set Lucky on the ground. Sure enough, Lucky hobbled in Ben's direction.  
  
"I don't believe it, Miss Marry!" Ben grinned with delight. "The pup is walking!"  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent celebrating and watching lucky walk from one person to the next. The baby fox seemed to be just a delighted about her accomplishment as the rest. By the end of the day she was happily trotting from Mary, to Colin, to Dickon, to Ben.  
  
"It's getting late." Mary said. "We should head back for dinner soon."  
  
"Yeah, and I've got to get back to work." Said Ben. "Yeah," Colin said. "I can't wait to tell father!"  
  
"You can go ahead Colin, Mary and I will clean up." Dickon said.  
  
"Yeah, okay!" Said Colin. Then he turned and began to run towards the manor.  
  
Dickon and Mary gathered up the baskets and blankets, and began to walk to the edge of the garden. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Dickon." Mary said.  
  
"Well," Dickon said, shuffling his feet nervously, "I thought, perhaps if you wouldn't mind, that I would walk you to the manor."  
  
"Oh." Mary blushed and smiled. "Okay, yeah."  
  
Dickon picked up Lucky's basket, where she now lay exhausted from her active day, and they left the garden. They walked for several moments in silence before Dickon finally said, "I'm sorry if I got a little harsh about Dominique."  
  
"Oh, it's all right." Mary lied.  
  
"Mary, I..." Dickon trailed off. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, as though he was trying to find the right words. "I...I like your hair."  
  
Mary looked confused. Somehow she didn't think that that was what he really wanted to say. "Um, thank you." She said with a smile. "I like yours too." She said.  
  
After a few more moments of silent walking Dickon tried to speak again. "Mary...I..." But he was, again, lost for words. Now they were standing in front of the manor doors. "Well," he said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow then." She said. Then she peered into Lucky's basket. "Good bye, Lucky. We're so proud of you!" Lucky stirred and looked up at Mary sleepily, in acknowledgment. Mary smiled and looked up at Dickon, who was staring directly at her. They stared into each others eyes for a moment. Suddenly Dickon leaned in towards Mary. Their lips were only an inch apart when, "Hey! Dickon."  
  
Mary and Dickon pulled away hastily and turned to see who had so rudely interrupted them. Dominique was walking towards them with a smug grin on her face, as if she knew what she had just done. "Dickon, I heard about Lucky. Can I see her walk?"  
  
"Yeah! Sure." Dickon excitedly lifted Lucky out of her basket and set her on the ground. Lucky clung closely to Dickon, refusing to walk to Dominique. "Come on Lucky, go to Dominique." Mary silently thought that Lucky was a lot smarter than the average fox for not walking to that snake, Dominique, and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, then, Dickon." She then turned to walk in to the manor, feeling somewhat disappointed.  
  
As she walked up the stairs to the front doors, she met Colin, who was glaring malevolently at her. Mary was confused by the look she was receiving from her brother. "Uh, hi Colin, did you tell father about Lucky?" He didn't answer. He only continued to glare at her. Just then, the silence was broken by Martha calling from the entrance hall, "Young Master Colin, Miss Mary. Dinner is ready." Colin glared a moment longer before turning and entering the doorway. Mary followed in silence. 


	6. Chapter Six: Chez Dickon

Chapter Six: Over dinner, Colin was silently staring at his plate while Mary jubilantly gave her father all the details of Lucky's first steps. Lord Craven smiled as he watched her fondly as he worked on his food. He didn't seem to notice that Colin was unusually silent. That angered him even more. His own father didn't even notice his distress. He was fuming. He was livid. And he wanted his father to notice. He want Mary to notice. After all, it was her who made him angry in the first place. Her and Dickon. She didn't even care. He hated her. No he didn't. He loved her. He loved her more than anything. His life was miserable and meaningless before he met her. He had secretly thought she was a beautiful angel come to visit him. She was also his best friend. So why did she have to betray him? Why would she do that to him? Colin stood abruptly and threw his napkin on the table. "Excuse me. I am finished with my meal and I wish to retire." Lord Craven and Mary stared dumbly as Colin stomped angrily from the room. "Is it something I said?" Lord Craven asked. "No father. I think he is angry with me." "Oh? What for?" Mary thought a moment. She didn't know why Colin was angry with her. "I...don't know, father." Mary looked up, suddenly realizing that her grandmother, Madame De Mimsica and her lovely daughter were not present. "Where are grandmother and her guests?" "Oh, Catherine took Madame De Mimsica and her daughter into town today, and they had a late lunch. They will not be dining with us tonight." "Pity." Mary muttered sarcastically under her breath. She looked up at her father, fearing she had said it too loudly. But to her surprise he was grinning. Mary grinned back, and they resumed their meal. *** Colin lay on his side, staring at the porcelain elephant on his bedside table. Angry tears clung to his eyelashes. He suddenly closed his eyes, faining sleep as he heard someone enter his room. He knew it. He knew Mary would come to apologize. "Oh don't try to fool me," came and taunting drawl. "I know you're not asleep." He sat up quickly, surprised not to hear Mary's voice, but Dominique's. "I swear, you are such a child." "What are you doing in my room. Go away!" He yelled. "Oh, rich boy's got a temper." She said. "I said GO AWAY!" "Go away, go away. I want to moan and complain by myself." She mocked. "GO!" Colin yelled, as he picked up his porcelain elephant and hurled it at her. She ducked through just in time, as the elephant landed on the floor of the corridor with a crashing sound. Colin immediately jumped out of bed, realizing what he had done. He ran to the place where the elephant lay. When he reached it, he saw that it's trunk had been broken off. Now it was, once again, identical to Mary's. Mary. He was furious with Mary. He turned and stomped back into his room, slamming the door behind him. *** Mary sat at her desk, doing her geography homework in the lamp light. As hard as she tried, she couldn't concentrate. She wondered what she had done to make her brother so angry at her. Her thoughts also kept straying to Dickon. She was SURE this time that he was going to kiss her. And he would have if it wasn't for..." "Mistress Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow..." sang Dominique from the doorway. Mary turned in her chair and glared at her. "Very funny. And original too might I add. I have never heard that before." She said innocently. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her homework. "What's the matter Mistress Marry? Are you upset because you're brother is angry at you? Or is it because you didn't get your good night kiss from your boyfriend?" She said the last part with a grin. "He's not my...what do you know about why my brother's mad at me? What did he say to you?" "Wouldn't YOU like to know." She said with a smirk as she turned and left the room. Mary let out and angry breath and silently wondered if Dominique had anything better to do than annoy her brother and herself. She doubted it. *** The next morning as she reached the landing where the two staircases met, she met Colin. "Morning, Mary" She paused for a moment, surprised that his tone sounded cheery. "Morning..." They continued to walk down the stairs. Mary was too curious not to ask, "So...I guess you're not mad at me anymore?" Colin stared at his feet as he walked. "No. I'm over it." He grinned self-consciously. "So...why were you so angry with me?" Mary continued. Colin continued his scrutiny of his shoes, and the shrugged. "I really don't remember," he said in an offhanded manner. Mary didn't have time to press him further before they were through the doors to the dining hall, where their father, grandmother, Madame De Mimsica and her daughter already sat, waiting. Mary and Colin took their places at either side of their father. "Good morning, children." Lord craven said as he kissed each in turn on the cheek. "Good morning." They mumbled in unison. "So," Dominique interjected, "when are we going to the garden?" Mary and Colin fumed. They had to take her again? When was this going to end? After they had finished eating breakfast, Mary, Colin and Dominique headed towards the gardens. On their way there, they met Dickon under his usual tree, waiting for them with an enthusiastic Lucky. Mary bent down and held her arms open for Lucky, who trotted happily to her with a slight hint of a limp. The group began to walk towards the garden, Mary with Lucky in her arms. They hadn't gone very far when Lucky began to whine and wriggle in Mary's arms, trying to free herself from the confines of her arms. Mary gently set her down. With a look of thanks, the pup began to trot along side the company, being overly excited to be using her newly discovered legs. Dickon grinned at Mary, "She's been doing that all mornin'. She doesn't want to be carried in her basket either. She's excited to be walkin'." Dickon and Mary walked along side each other for a ways until Dominique positioned herself between them, as politely as possible. "Hello, Dickon."  
  
"Hello, Miss Dominique!" "I'm really sorry I had to leave early yesterday. But don't you worry, I get to stay all day today." She said as she batted her eyes. Mary and Colin shared a look and then rolled their eyes. "Well that's wonderful, Dominique. We could use some extra help digging the holes for the magnolia trees." Dickon said with a smile. Mary was delighted to see the look of displeasure on Dominique's face. "She wasn't counting on actually having to work." Colin whispered confidentially to Mary. They both giggled. Dominique turned and shot a vicious glare at the two of them before turning back to Dickon. "So can you actually talk to animals, Dickon?" She went on sweetly. "Well, yeah. It's a gift I suppose. We just understand each other." Dickon said shyly. "That's so incredible. I'm really impressed." She said. Dickon blushed. Mary fumed. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dickon was blushing because of that...snake! She was enraged. She wasn't going to let Dickon fall for her pathetic act. *** "Here you go Mary." Colin said as he handed her a bucket of fertilizer. "Thanks, Colin." "Just look at her." he said grinning. "She's miserable." Mary looked up to see Dominique making a sour face as she tried to brush some of the soil off of her baby blue dress. Just then Dickon handed her another baby tree. She braved a smile and took the plant from him. As soon as he had looked away her disgusted expression returned. Mary giggled. It pleased her to see her in such misery. Mary and Colin worked together for half an hour until Dominique whined that she was hungry. "Yeah, maybe we should have some lunch." Dickon added, looking up at the sky. "It's a little past midday, already." As they all sat down to eat, Lucky tromped up and laid in the center of the blanket. She soaked up all of the attention as everyone petted her in turn. Colin was feeding her table scraps, so she tended to hover around him the most. After lunch Dominique wanted to try out the swing hanging from the tree. Mary was bothered enough by the idea of Dominique sitting in her family's swing, but she was definitely bothered more by the fact that Dickon had volunteered to push her. Mary glared contemptuously as Dominique laughed heartily while a grinning Dickon pushed her. How can he like her, she wondered. Does he like her? Or is he just being nice? She angrily turned away, only to notice Colin starting at her. "What?" She said, as she spread fertilizer over the freshly planted flowers. "Mary..." Colin said, "We're best friends right?" "Of course, Colin," Mary laughed, "You're my brother!" "Well, you and Dickon are friends as well, right?" "Well, yes. As are you and Dickon." Colin shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I love you, Mary." Mary smiled awkwardly, not understanding what Colin was talking about. "I love you, too, Colin." "And you love Dickon?" "Well," She turned to look at Dickon. He smiled and waved at her in between pushes. She smiled. "Yes, I do. Why?" "Do you love him more than me?" He asked hurriedly. Mary laughed. "No, silly. I love you and Dickon in different ways." "But, if we're both your friends, how is it different." "Well, you're my brother." "But what does that have to do with..." "Oh Dickon, that was so wonderful. What shall we do next, go for a walk?" Dominique said as she and Dickon walked back into the clearing where Colin and Mary sat talking. "Well, I'd like to Dominique, but we've really got to get back to work. We've got to get these trees planted before that storm moves in." He pointed towards a dark cloud off on the horizon. "That storm will be here later this evening, or early morning at the latest. The trees need to be in the ground before it rains. That way they'll get all the nutrients they need from a nice little Spring shower." Thunder sounded in the distance, causing the ground to quake slightly. "Dickon, I think that's going to be a little more than a 'Spring shower'." Colin said as he pointed to the dark patch of sky, which now had flashes of lightning illuminating the ominous form of the clouds. "We've been working all day." Dominique whined. "We should go in." "Well if you don't want to stick around and help, you don't have to." Colin said angrily. "No..." she said, looking nervously at the sky. "I'll help." Just as she was kneeling down to help fill the hole around the magnolia tree roots, a loud clap of thunder sounded. Dominique screamed and started to whimper. Dickon was looking concerned. "Maybe we should go back up to the manor..." Dickon said hesitantly. Mary knew he didn't want to leave the job unfinished, and have to wait 'til after the rain. Mary started, "No." It came out louder than she intended. "I mean, we have to finish this tonight. It's our garden..." she said in a more confidential tone. Dickon leaned closer to her. "Maybe I should walk her back, and then we can come back afterward." "Dickon, it will be getting dark by then, this mustn't wait." Dickon sighed and looked from Mary and Dominique and then back to Mary. He knew how much this garden meant to her. And Mary was not about to let this whiny brat ruin it for her. "Need any help, young masters?" It was Ben. Dickon beamed at him, for he couldn't have come at a better time. "Yes you can, Ben old friend," he said clapping him on the back. "Dominique here needs to get back to the manor, and Mary, Colin and I need to finish up with the magnolia trees. Could you escort her?" Dominique's eyes went wide. She look outraged at what she was hearing. "Not a problem." Ben said with a toothy grin. "Be happy to." "All right then. Thanks, Ben!" Dickon said. Dominique shot a glare over her shoulder at the three of them as she was escorted away on Ben's arm. Unfortunately, Dickon had been conveniently looking away at that exact moment. After she had gone, Colin, Mary and Dickon finished filling in the magnolia trees' holes, packed up their equipment and started to head back up towards the manor. Lucky was content to be carried in her basket, being that she was sound asleep. They weren't even halfway back when it started to pour. Mary gasped at the shock of being soaked by the cold rain so suddenly. Dickon put his arm around her shoulder and grabbed the shoulder of Colin's shirt and pulled them both into an opening under tall tree. Mary glanced around at the hollowed out opening of the enormous tree trunk. There was a pallet filled with hay, a fire pit, and a small chair. "Dickon..." Mary said. "Do you LIVE here?" He nodded. "Mostly. I sometimes share Martha's servant quarters with her. But I like the outdoors. I like to sleep with the animals." Mary continued to take in her surroundings in wonder. "Wow" she whispered to herself. "Here." Dickon said as he wrapped a wool blanket around Mary's shoulders. He tossed a second blanket to Colin, who draped it over his shoulders. Dickon turned back to Mary and rubbed both of her arms to warm her. "Would you like me to light a fire, and we can wait out the rain?" "That'd be wonderful." Mary said. As Dickon was crouching down to work at his fire, Colin asked, "How can you have a fire in here without catching the whole tree on fire?" "Well, besides being really careful..." he motioned to the sturdy rock fire pit he had erected, "These trees are nearly fire resistant." "Really?" Colin said in a skeptical tone. "Yeah, it's something in the tree's sap. There we go!" He said as the fire sparked and caught, creating a shimmering ball of warmth. Mary crouched down and held her hands up to the fire to warm them. "I hope father doesn't worry." She said. "Don't worry, we'll have you back just as soon as the rain subsides." Dickon said reassuringly. Colin glanced out the opening, "Are you sure it's going to settle down? It's really coming down out there." "Yes, I'm quite sure. There was one smaller cloud that was a bit ahead of all the others. We'll be able to make it to the manner during the gap." Mary looked admiringly at Dickon as she thought about how intelligent he was. "There we go." He said as he poked his head out into the evening air. "Here's our chance. Ready?" Colin and Mary both nodded and stood up. "We better make a run for it if you want to get there before it starts again."  
  
Dickon held a branch aside as they ran out ahead of him, before falling in behind them, and the three of them made their way up the hill to the manor. 


	7. Chapter Seven: In the 'Tree house'

Chapter Seven: In the 'Tree house'  
  
When Dickon returned to his home, he was drenched from head to toe. He had gotten Mary and Colin to the manor in time, but he was not so lucky. He expected he would be caught in it, and he took his time while walking back. He didn't mind the rain. He could just dry off in front of a warm fire. Besides, he had been doing a lot of thinking while he was walking back.  
  
Dickon took off his over shirt and hung it over the chair back to dry. Then he took out some sausages to heat for his dinner. After he had finished his meal, he propped his back against the back wall of the hollow tree trunk, and began to read.  
  
After several hours of reading, Dickon finally put down his book, and began to undress and make his pallet ready for bed. Lucky was nuzzled underneath the blankets. He absently noticed that the rain was still coming down in sheets.  
  
Just as he had taken off his under shirt, he heard a crack. It sounded like someone stepping on a stick. It sounded close. Dickon had a knife that he always kept under his pallet for protection. He reached under and gripped his hand around the handle, ready to pounce.  
  
A figure wearing a hooded cloak appeared in the doorway. He was just about to lunge when he noticed long ringlets of wet brown hair hanging out of the cloak.  
  
"Mary?" She looked up at the sound of her name. "Geez, Mary! You scared the wits out of me! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
  
Dickon jumped up and ran to her side to help her through the doorway. She was soaking wet. "Mary you're soaked! What were you thinking going out in this weather? Come in here and get warm by the fire." She sat down on the floor and held her hands to the flame. "How did you get by your father? I know he wouldn't let you come down here this late, and in this weather."  
  
"I took the hidden corridor from my room to a servant staircase that led out of the manor." She said.  
  
"Why did you do that Mary. You're going to catch a cold." He noticed she was shivering. "Here, take this wet cloak off." He removed the fabric from her shoulders and hung it on a stud protruding from the wall. The cloak had not done her very much good, her hair was dripping droplets of water onto the dirt floor.  
  
"I wanted to see you." She said quietly.  
  
Dickon sat next to her and put his arm around her to help warm her. "Why, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing is the matter...I just...wanted to see you."  
  
"Oh." He said. "Well, I'm always glad to see you Miss Mary."  
  
She smiled. She was so beautiful when she smiled. Mary leaned her head on his shoulder. He rested his chin on her head. She smelled so sweet. He reveled in the feeling of having her in his arms. It was something he had been aching to do for a very long time. He wondered if she felt the same way, but his insecurities were lessened when he realized she had risked possibly being grounded from the garden if her father found out she was not in her bed.  
  
Mary looked up into Dickon's eyes. The firelight reflected the anticipation in her eyes. Dickon's mouth was suddenly very dry. His heart was pounding in his chest. He felt an odd sensation all through his body.  
  
"Dickon," Mary panted in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, Mary?" His voice was just a labored. Their faces were gradually moving closer together.  
  
"I'm feeling very...strange."  
  
"Good strange or bad strange?"  
  
"Good." She breathed. Their lips were an inch apart.  
  
Dickon gave a tiny smile. "Me too." And then their lips met. Ever so gently, his lips softly grazed hers. They parted for a moment to look into each other's eyes. And then Dickon lifted his hand to cup her cheek, as he pulled her into a deeper kiss. The more he kissed her the more intimate and intense their kiss grew.  
  
Mary lifted her hands and rested them lightly on Dickon's chest. He groaned in delight against her lips.  
  
He was elated by the sensation of feeling Mary's lips against his. It was better than he had ever imagined it could be. He slipped his arm around her narrow waist. She felt so perfect, like she was made to fit with him. He slowly began to lean her back onto his pallet. He felt her muscles tense underneath him.  
  
She must be nervous, he thought. He couldn't blame her, he was scared to death. He wanted everything about this moment to be perfect. They broke apart again, and he stared into her eyes once more as he leaned over her.  
  
He leaned in again to kiss her, but this time his lips began to move to her neck and collar bones. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. Hearing her pleasure did something incredible to his insides. Then he began to work down the V neckline of her dress. Mary's breath caught in her chest.  
  
Dickon froze. He was suddenly scared to death that he might push her too far. He didn't want to mess things up. He didn't want her to do something she would regret in the morning. He pulled back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mary asked.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this, right now."  
  
Mary sat up and stared at him, puzzled.  
  
"Why don't you let me walk you back up to the manor?" He asked sweetly.  
  
Mary continued to stare at him in disbelief as he removed her cloak from the wall stud and placed it around her shoulders. He was close to her face when he tied the front together under her chin. He kissed her again, but this time less passionately. He was trying to control his urges. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said. "I'll be in the manor all day, helping Martha with the chores, since I'm no use outside in this weather."  
  
Mary nodded, and they both turned to exit the piney home. They walked back to the manor in silence.  
  
*** Mary stared blankly at her reflection as she brushed the tangles out of her sopping wet hair. She couldn't stop thinking about Dickon. About how thrilling it had felt to be so close to him. But he had humiliated her. She felt so sheepish after what had happened. He had just...stopped.  
  
She didn't know what went wrong. What had she done? Did he suddenly 'come to his senses?'. It had felt so good to have his body over hers. She wanted more, but he did not.  
  
Mary gave herself a mental shake and went to climb in bed. She nuzzled herself under her blankets and reached to turn out the light. She stared up at the moonlit ceiling for a few moments, trying to figure Dickon out. Whatever had happened, it had been humiliating. She knew what she had to do. As she rolled over and closed her eyes, she decided that it would be best to distance herself from Dickon.  
  
*** The next morning, Mary dressed and went down to breakfast as usual. When she entered the dining hall, Colin was talking excitedly to her father.  
  
"You should have seen it, father! It was a big tree! And the trunk is hollowed out, so it's like a little hut! And he's got a bed, and a fire pit..."  
  
"You mean he lives in this tree?" Lord Craven said in amazement.  
  
"Yeah." Answered Colin. "It's amazing."  
  
"Well that can't be safe..."  
  
"Good morning father." Mary said.  
  
"Ah, good morning Mary dear. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Just fine, thanks." She lied.  
  
Madame De Mimsica, Dominique, and Lady Catherine were going about their breakfast without paying much attention to their conversation.  
  
When Mary's food was being set in front of her, she looked up to thank the servant with a smile. To her astonishment, she was looking strait into Dickon's eyes. Her mouth fell open but she didn't dare say a word, knowing it would not be considered proper to distract a servant from his duties. As she gaped up at him, he gave her a small wink, and a grin. She felt her face flush, and she looked away.  
  
But then she remembered what she had decided the night before. She suddenly felt very self-conscious She resolved not to meet his gaze while he was serving the rest of the table's occupants.  
  
This was just great. Her first day of distancing herself from Dickon, and he's serving her breakfast! This was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
When Mary unrolled her silverware, a small, crumpled up piece of paper fell out. She quickly snatched it up before anyone could see it. Holding it below the table, pretending to place her napkin in her lap, she unfolded the note.  
  
"Meet me in the corridor behind the kitchen after breakfast. -Dickon"  
  
Mary stared incredulously at the scribbled handwriting. Why did he want to meet her? And how was she going to avoid him with him asking her to meet him already? She was just going to have to meet him and tell him that she didn't need him distracting her. Yes, that's what she would do.  
  
After she had finished, she excused herself from the table, and left the dining hall. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she turned in the direction of the kitchen, instead of the stairs. When she arrived, Dickon was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, waiting on her. When he heard her approaching he quickly got to his feet.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Mary. I'd hoped you would come."  
  
"Well I'm only here for a..."  
  
He closed the distance between them and was kissing her sweetly, yet passionately before she could finish her sentence. When they broke apart, she was staring at him, dumfounded.  
  
"Dickon, I..."  
  
Before she could speak, she heard the sound of feet running down the hall behind her. She turned to see who it was, and was shocked to see Colin running away from them. Mary immediately followed. She knew he had probably seen them, and was afraid to imagine what he would do, or who he would tell.  
  
"Mary, wait!" Dickon called after her, but it was too late. She was already gone.  
  
***  
  
Mary knocked softly on her brother's door. "Colin?"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Colin, what's the matter with you? You're acting like a child."  
  
The door swung open. "A child, am I?" His face was red and tear stained. "I'm not the one acting a child, Mary! I'm not the one who's lying and sneaking around!"  
  
"Colin, it's not like that..."  
  
"How could you? How could you do that to me?"  
  
"Do what, Colin?"  
  
"Like I said before...go away!" The door slammed in her face.  
  
***  
  
After Mary returned to her room, she decided she would take a nap. She just wanted to go to sleep and forget all this. Dickon, Colin, Dominique...everything! She just wanted to sleep it all away.  
  
As she began to untie the ribbon on her dress, she heard a knock; not from the door, but from behind the tapestry concealing the secret corridor from her room. She thought it odd, but assumed it must be Colin, coming to berate her more.  
  
When she opened the door she gasped at the sight of Dickon.  
  
"Hello, Mary." He gave her a sheepish smile.  
  
She held the door aside. "Come in."  
  
"I'm really sorry your brother saw that."  
  
Mary stared at her feet.  
  
"I should have thought about my actions more. I wasn't thinking. I only wanted to feel your lips against mine again..."  
  
"Dickon, stop." There was a long silence before she went on. "Maybe we should put a little distance between ourselves."  
  
"But why? Was Colin angry? What did he say?"  
  
"No, Dickon, it's not that. I mean, yes, he was angry, but I think we should do this just the same."  
  
Dickon stepped closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked deep into her eyes, "Why, Mary? Please, don't do this."  
  
"Why do you care? You have no feelings for me!"  
  
"How can you say that?" He looked panicked. "Of course I have feelings for you. I care about you, Mary. I always have."  
  
"Then, why, Dickon? Why did you have to humiliate me last night? Why did you turn me away?"  
  
Dickon's expression dawned with sudden realization. To Mary's distaste, he looked relieved.  
  
"Mary..." He said with a laugh. "It's not like that."  
  
She frowned at him. "What is it like, then?"  
  
"I was so...enthralled in kissing you. It felt so good, and I was so aroused..."  
  
"Then why did you stop?" She said, in rising irritation.  
  
"Because..." He paused, as if to gather his thoughts. "Because, I was afraid."  
  
"Of what?" Mary was sounding more calm.  
  
"I was afraid I'd lose myself...my self control." He swallowed and went on. "I was afraid I would get so carried away, and so excited...that I would push you to do something you would regret."  
  
Mary was silent for a long moment. "Dickon...I would have told you if I thought things were going to far. I was enjoying your touch, and you're kisses. I didn't want you to stop."  
  
"But I was afraid you would get carried away too, and then something would happen...and then the next day you would wish you hadn't." He sounded panicked again.  
  
"Well, it's the next day now, and I'm still not glad you stopped."  
  
Dickon stared at her. She had a point. "I was nervous Mary, very nervous. So I knew you must have been too."  
  
"I was."  
  
"And that's why I thought I should stop."  
  
"Dickon, of course I'm going to be nervous. Until last night I had never even been kissed."  
  
"Nor I." He said softly.  
  
Mary smiled, "Really?"  
  
"Really." He was looking into her eyes again.  
  
Mary stepped close to him. She was inches from him. "Take me, Dickon. Take me now. Right here." 


End file.
